


In The After

by MelCrooks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love Triangles, Not a Triad, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelCrooks/pseuds/MelCrooks
Summary: Harry and Draco both want Hermione's affections.  Hermione has a hard choice to make.  A rather wonderful hard choice to make.





	1. Harry: Over A Year

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story because I wanted it. There is something special about love triangles. They always bring me back to those 80s and 90s romantic comedies that could have been solved if someone just made a simple phone call or if someone just said what was really on their mind. But I suppose we need a story and no matter their flaws, it's still hard not to love them. I can't promise you outstanding comedy or even a new take on a love story, but maybe I can make you smile, even if it's just a tiny one. Enjoy.
> 
> Thanks again Pamela RR for your help and support!
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I'm sure as hell not profiting from this work.

Harry had been waiting on Platform 9¾ for the last thirty minutes. He had arrived early wanting to welcome back Hermione and Ginny from completing their last year at Hogwarts. As he combed his hands through his messy hair, a smile appeared on his face. A memory came to mind of Hermione running to him with a letter in her hand, explaining how they have all been invited back to Hogwarts to complete their education. Not surprisingly, many students chose not to return, but that did not hinder Hermione from wanting to complete her N.E.W.T.s. As the memory faded, Harry looked around the platform. He was truly excited to see his friend once again; however, a small ache was present in his chest. Another memory came to the forefront of his mind of the day everything had changed between him and his so called  _ best friend _ .

_ “Do you really want to break us up after all we have been through? Come on, Mione! You don’t need a bloody test to prove how smart we already know you are,” said Ron as the three friends sat on the floor of his bedroom. _

_ “That’s not the point Ronald! I want my scores for the future. I don’t want to chase dark wizards and witches for the rest of my life!”  _

_ “I don’t want to talk about this now.” _

_ “No, let's talk about it. I’m leaving tomorrow and I don’t plan on returning until the Christmas hols, so please, say what you have to say.”  _

_ “You’re being selfish.” Hermione jumped up from his comment and was about to scream before Harry spoke. _

_ “Ron, that’s not fair,” said Harry. “We know how important this is for Hermione.” _

_ “More important than us?” asked Ron, looking directly at the upset witch.” _

_ “I don’t think tha-,” Hermione stepped in, interrupting Harry. _

_ “Fine, then. Yes, Ronald. More important than you and Harry!” shouted Hermione as her eyes started to glaze over.  _

_ Ron stood and stormed out, leaving her in tears and Harry speechless. It was only a moment later when Harry walked up to her. Hermione turned to face him wrapping her arms fully around him. _

_ “I didn’t really mean that, Harry. I’m sorry.”  _

_ “It’ll be alright Mione,” Harry whispered in her ear as he stroked her curls. “I know you didn’t and he’s just upset right now; he’ll be back and you’ll be able to talk this out.” Harry didn’t notice her sobs  _ _ subsiding _ _ until she looked up at him. _

_ “Perhaps...there’s nothing to talk about anymore.” _

_ “Don't say that. I’m sure he’ll be back to apologize for what happened. You’re both upset right now, that’s all.” Hermione stepped away from Harry to look out the window overlooking the garden. _

_ “It’s more than that Harry. Over the past month I’ve been thinking about...me. Who is Hermione Jean Granger?” She turned to face Harry with a slight smile to her lips. “A bookworm? A sidekick? An insufferable know-it-all?” Harry returned her smile. “I think the only thing I ever had that was truly mine is probably...Crookshanks.” _

_ Harry laughed, “Yes, he’s truly yours since you’re the only one he allows to touch him.” Hermione grinned at his remark and returned her gaze out the window. Harry walked towards her, leaning against the wall near her. “I hope you’re aware that there is more to you than books, bossiness, and having all the answers.” _

_ “I don’t believe I mentioned being bossy,” replied Hermione with a roll of her eyes. _

_ “You are. And that’s only one of the things that make you brilliant. You’re courageous, strong, smart, and beauti-” _

_ “Don’t Harry. I don’t need you to list off attributes to make me feel better. I was just pointing out that it’s time to do things for myself. Right now, that’s finding a way to restore my parent’s memories and returning to Hogwarts to complete my final year. When that’s done I’m determined to go do whatever it is I see fit. The war took so much away from us. I’m not going to take our struggles and survival for granted. AND I’m not going to join the Auror Academy.” _

_ “You’ll always have my support and I know that being an Auror was something you didn’t want. I also know that whatever you do, you’ll be excellent at it.” Without thinking Harry reached over to  _ _ twirl _ _ a piece of Hermione’s hair around his finger while looking into her chocolate eyes. “I don’t expect any less from a person who jumped on a fucking dragon’s back to escape Gringotts, after a robbery, not to mention who hates flying.” They both started to laugh, then stared at each other. _

_ “I’ll miss you, Harry,” whispered Hermione, as her hand moved over Harry’s. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he leaned in slowly, Hermione meeting him halfway. Then there was a knock on the bedroom door.  _

_ “Come in!” shouted Harry as he sat up straight and removed his hand from Hermione’s hair. Ginny walked into the room with a smirk on her face. _

_ “Hello, I wanted to see if you were alright, Hermione?” asked Ginny. _

_ “I’m fine Gin, thanks for asking.” _

_ “That’s good. We all saw Ron storm out like a mad man. Are you now convinced my brother is a total git?” Hermione smiled at the redhead. _

_ “Thanks again Gin.” Ginny gave the older witch a nod, then turned to Harry. _

_ “Harry, I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me by the pond? It’s a cool night, might be nice to get outside for a bit.” asked Ginny. _

_ “Um...thanks Ginny, that does sound nice...but...I would like to spend a bit more time with Hermione right now. She leaves tomorrow morning, so I won’t be able to see her for the rest of the summer.” _

_ “Oh...alright. I under-” _

_ “It’s fine Harry. Go enjoy a walk with Gin. I still have a few more things to pack, so we’ll catch up before bed...or in the morning,” replied Hermione as she walked to the open door, “See you guys later.” _

_ Ginny grabbed Harry’s hand leading him down the stairs and out the front door. He  _ _ accidentally _ _ tuned out the younger witch while thoughts of Hermione went through his head. He wanted to kiss her. He knew their time alone on the hunt strengthened their friendship and apparently something else in him. But she was going to kiss him back! She could have been caught up in the moment. Yeah, that’s it. Just caught up in the moment. It didn’t mean anything.  _

_ “Harry!” he turned around to face an annoyed witch with her arms crossed over her chest. “Are you paying any attention to what I was saying?” _

_ “I’m sorry Ginny. I can’t seem to focus on anything right now,” he replied. Ginny dropped her arms and walked closer to him. She placed her hand on his cheek. Harry stepped slightly out of the way and took her hand in his. _

_ “Ginny, ” he shook his head. I’m not the same person I was in 6th year. Hell, I’m not the same person I was last month.” Harry looked up to see tears forming in the youngest Weasley's eyes, “I’m so sorry.” Ginny took a deep breath and nodded her head in agreement.  _

_ “I know a lot has happened between that time and now. I’m not daft Harry. I lived it too.”  _

_ “I do care about you Ginny. Just not in the way you want me to.” Ginny laughed.  _

_ “Look, I might be crying, but...for some reason, I don’t feel as bad as I thought I would.”  _

_ “Is that good?,” Harry put his arm around Ginny to give her a squeeze.  _

_ Ginny moved away from him and held up her hands. “You still technically dumped me, Harry. So, please keep your arms to yourself...prick.” Harry couldn’t hold the laugh that escaped his lips. “I’m going to see if Hermione needs any help.”  _

_ “I’ll be there in a bit.” Ginny nodded and walked back to the house.  _

_ Harry sat on the ground looking at the still black water of the pond. He didn’t even know what time it was, but when he stood to walk back to the house, there were no lights shining through the many windows. He went up the stairs quietly only stopping for a minute by Ginny’s bedroom. It was silent and no light was coming from underneath the door. He wished he could’ve had more time with Hermione, but it seems the chance had passed. As he walked into his room, he removed his glasses placing them next to the spot he kept his wand. He removed the rest of his clothing then crawled under the sheets to relax within soft material pressed against his skin. As he started to drift away he felt movement against his back and realized that someone had joined him in the bed.  _

“Hey!” The sound of the familiar voice snapped Harry back to his current place and time. He turned around to see Ron walking up to him in his slightly messy Auror uniform. 

“Hey!” he said. I thought you were stuck on reports today?”

“I am, but I received an owl from mum asking if you were staying over. She’s been setting up the Burrow all day to welcome back the girls. She wanted to make sure she had enough rooms ready.”

“I’m not sure what Hermione’s plans are after the party. We haven’t talked in a while.” His own words causing him to feel sad. “I’m not sure where she is staying. I know her parents are not back from Australia yet and I would hate to leave her alone.” 

“She can take care of herself Harry. Besides, not sure why she wouldn’t want to stay at the Burrow.”

“Really?” Harry asked his redheaded friend with a raised eyebrow. A Howler on Boxing Day doesn’t ring a bell?”

“I’ve changed since than Harry. I’m aware that I overreacted that she chose to stay at school. I am perfectly capable of controlling my temper now,” said Ron as he squared his shoulders.

“Right.” Harry laughed. Ron couldn’t help but laugh as well.

“Oi! I’m still working on it and besides I wrote her again apologized and she forgave me,” he said as he looked at the clock in the station. “I’ve got to go. I only had an hour for lunch and I gotta get back to the office.”

“You’ve just got here!” 

“I was hungry, Harry. I stopped at the Leaky before I came down here,” replied Ron.

“You can’t wait a bit longer to greet your sister and best friend?”

“Naw, that’s why your here mate,“ he said, as he patted Harry on his back. “See you tonight at the party.” Harry watched as his other best friend walked away. It had been over a year since he had last seen Hermione. Over a year.

  
The buzz from the crowd alerted him that something was happening. He could already see the dense steam from the train coming near. “ _ She’s home _ ,” he thought to himself.


	2. Hermione: Over A Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again Pamela RR for your help!

Hermione’s eyes were closed as the movement from the train vibrated through her body. She was happy she convinced her friends to take the train home just one last time. Everyone was old enough to Apparate, but the idea of not riding the Hogwarts Express one last time was too great to pass up. 

“You alright Hermione?” She opened her eyes to see Ginny, Neville, and Daphne looking at her. 

“I’m fine Gin. Just thinking I suppose,” she said as a small smile tugged at her lips.

“Well, stop! Stop thinking. School is over and it’s time for a break,” replied Ginny. The group laughed.

“So Ginny, when do you start with the Harpies?” Asked Daphne as she twirled a finger though her long blonde hair.

“Not until September. I have a last summer to do absolutely nothing. I plan on staying at home for a little while, then off to find my own place.” 

“Have you told your mum about moving out?” Asked Neville.

“No,” replied Ginny, leaning her head back against the headrest. “I didn’t want to bring it up over Christmas hols or Easter. I was going to owl her about it, but figured it was best to do it face-to-face.”

“It is for the best Gin. You’ll see,” said Hermione.

“Don’t go there, Mione,” stated Ginny with a smirk. “Have you even told Harry or Ron that you are going on a luxurious vacation to France?”

“It’s not a luxurious vacation. It’s just a fortnight in France,” Hermione replied as she shrugged her shoulders. 

“It is actually a very luxurious château, Hermione,” informed Daphne.

“You’re not helping, Daphne,” laughed Hermione as she looked at her friend. Daphne looked at Hermione curiously as though wanting to ask a question. Instead the witch hopped on her feet.

“I’m going to find the Trolley witch. Um, Neville, would you like to come with?” Neville tried to hide the excitement brightening his face as the blonde witch smiled at him.

“Yes, of course. I’ll be...um...happy to join you.” He quickly stood on his feet and helped Daphne through the slide door. The two stepped out the door, closing it. 

“Thanks! We didn’t want anything!” shouted Ginny at the closed door. She turned her head to Hermione. “Five Galleons they’re going to find a space to snog, perhaps even shag.” Hermione’s laughter echoed throughout their compartment.

“No bet...I don’t want to lose five Galleons.” Ginny nodded her head in agreement. 

“I’m going to go find Luna, wanna come?” 

“No, I actually want to rest for a little longer before we get to King’s Cross.” 

“Hermione? You know I didn’t mean anything by calling you out about France?” Hermione smiled at her and waved her hand.

“Don’t worry about that Gin. I know you weren’t being malicious and besides...you’re right. I’m a real shite friend to just throw this at my two best friends.” 

“Don’t Mione. It’s only two weeks. The boys know you have other friends that want to spend time with you. You can’t let down Daphne now.” 

“And?” Asked Hermione with a raised eyebrow. 

“Ok...that part might not go so well. We both know that...that  _ friendship _ is going to take a tiny bit more of explaining.”

“You can say that again.” Hermione closed her eyes. 

“You don’t owe anybody anything. Remember that,” replied Ginny as she stepped out of the compartment. 

“Don’t I?” Hermione looked out the window as a specific memory once again, as it had many times, played itself in her head. 

_ “I thought we were over having to share a bed together?” Harry whispered as she snuggled against his bare back.  _

_ “I figured it’s my last night here. I wanted to spend more time with you. But someone decided to stay outside,” she replied. Harry turned around to face her, placing his hand on her cheek.  _

_ “Don’t leave Mione,” she was about to interrupt, but Harry continued, “I know you need to find your parents, but I am worried about you going alone.” _

_ “Harry we spoke about this earlier. I need to do this alone. It’s something I have to fix.” _

_ “I understand that Hermione! I just-” _

_ “Shh...you’ll wake up the whole house,” she shushed. He reached over her to grab his wand from the end table. With a couple of swishes, Harry locked the door and placed a silencing charm. _

_ “Sorry, I didn’t mean to shout.” _

_ She looked at him. “Remember I told you that I wanted to start doing things for myself?” _

_ “Of course, I remember everything you say.” _

_ She moved closer to Harry looking directly into his emerald eyes. “I want to finish where we left off before we were interrupted. I...also want you to be my first.” _

_ His eyes went wide as her words registered in his brain. “Hermione...I-I don’t know what to say to that. I, mean.” _

_ “I’ll understand if you don’t want to Harry. I’m not sure what your feelings are for Ginny or even for me. I just know that this is what I want and I want to share it with you.” _

_ “What about Ron?”  _

_ “You and I both know there isn’t anything between Ron and I. The chamber, was just that. A kiss. Which by the way, was just a moment of excitement. We didn’t even use tongues.” Hermione exhaled “I thought that I could look past the time he deserted us; but even when he returned, I knew whatever I felt for him was gone. _

_ “How do you know what we shared today, wasn’t a moment of excitement?” Harry asked her. _

_ “Because I never fantasized about Ron shagging me senseless on that tent floor,” Hermione said matter of factly. “Yes, I said shagging and not snogging.” Harry quickly filled in the space between them. He moved his hands in her hair as she allowed him to move her head to follow the path of his lips. As he pulled away he looked down at her. Her eyes were bright. He could tell even by the stream of moonlight coming through the window. _

_ “I have no idea how to do this. I’ve never been with anyone before,” whispered Harry. _

_ “I know Harry. Neither have I.” Hermione whispered back as she traced her fingers down Harry’s bare back. He shivered causing him to rub his erection against her core. She groaned. “Whatever it is your doing; it’s working. I’m positive we’ll figure out the rest, but...let’s start by removing my clothes and your underwear. Harry got on his knees while Hermione sat up. She started to remove her t-shirt when Harry grabbed her hand and removed her t-shirt instead. She was about to cover her chest with her arms, but stopped herself and looked into Harry’s eyes. _

_ “Feel free to remove my bottoms and knickers too.” _

_ “Um...right.” Harry moved himself down the bed while stroking the long length of Hermione’s legs. Hermione laid back down watching him enjoy the feel of her legs. As he moved his hands back up, he hooked his fingers on the elastic band of her bottoms removing them along with her knickers. Harry stared at her displayed in front of him. Her hair spread across the pillows. Her hard pink nipples on top of beautiful round breasts. Her skin lined with battle scars. “Goddess,” slipped out of Harry’s mouth. Hermione grinned from ear to ear. _

_ “I’ll take it,” she said getting up on her knees to wrap her arms around his neck. She kissed him hard and moved her hands down his chest. As she hooked her fingers within the elastic band of his boxers, she looked up at him. “May I?” _

_ “Please do.” Hermione moved back allowing Harry to get on his back as she removed his boxers from his hips, over his bum, and down his legs. His erection sprang free and Hermione smiled at him. _

_ “Are you ready to touch all of me now?” Harry moved back across the bed over to Hermione. As he kissed her; he placed one of his hands over her breast, feeling the softness of her skin mixed with the hardness of her nipple. “Yes, Harry,” she moaned. He continued to kiss her, moving his mouth lower to place a kiss on her scarred neck and over her collar bone. The sweet moans were coming from her and Harry figured he must be doing something right. He continued his explorations until he placed his mouth on her nipple, sucking the hard peak. “Ha-Harry!” As he continued to suck her nipple, he moved his hand between her legs and used his finger to run along her wet folds and gently insert it into her. Her moans grew louder and she was thankful for the silencing charm.  _

_ “Are you ready, Hermione?” he asked in a low voice.  _

_ “Yes, Harry.”  _

_ They woke before sunrise, so she could get back to the room she was sharing with Ginny. As she got out of Harry’s bed, he watched as removed the charms he had placed on the door. “When are you leaving?” he asked. Hermione could see the affection that was in his eyes. She didn’t want to leave the room, but she had too.  _

_ “The Portkey is set to activate soon,” she replied. As she turned away to leave, Hermione suddenly turned around and placed her lips over Harry’s. The kiss was chaste, but she felt warmth throughout her entire body. When she pulled away, she had to ask him. “Would you have preferred if Ginny was the one who stayed in your bed last night?” Harry stared at her. She could see the question shocked him into silence. Before he could provide her an answer, she simply smiled at him. “I’ll write to you all soon.” Then she walked out. _

_ “Oh, Harry _ ,” she thought. “Over a year and I’m still anxious to face you.”


	3. Hello And Bye

Harry stood in the back of the crowd as students ran from the train into their families arms. A smile etched on his face as he noticed the younger children running to their parents. He was in awe that he too was once that small. Although, he was never happy to return from Hogwarts to meet the Dursleys.

“Harry, over here!” Harry turned to see Ginny waving her arms in the air and a bright smile stretched across her face. He started walking over to her and was happy to see Neville standing next to her wearing a large smile as well.

“Harry, mate!” shouted Neville, stepping in front of Ginny who was in the process of hugging Harry herself. “It’s so good to see you! How’s training?” asked Neville. 

“It’s great, Neville. Only one more year for Ron and I,” replied Harry.

“That’s brilliant! Not everyone can complete a three year program in two years. You should be proud.” 

“Thanks Neville,” said Harry as he noticed Ginny waiting. “Hi Ginny”.

“Finally, my hello!” she laughed. Harry and Neville laughed while he reached over to hug the redhead. “Welcome home Ginny.”

“Glad to be back and out of school for good!” she shouted while leaning over to kiss Harry on the check. Harry smiled at her, then placed his hands in his pockets. He was surprised how easy it was for them to become friends. Their relationship was better than ever. “Where’s Hermione?” he asked.

“She should be coming soon. She had to meet and go over some last minute details,” said Ginny as she gathered a few of her bags. 

“What do you mean details?”

“Oh! Um..just some…,” before she could answer, Ginny looked over Harry’s shoulder and exhaled. 

“Hermione!” shouted Ginny.

For a moment, Harry was nervous to turn around. He has known Hermione since they were children, but this year has felt like a lifetime. Harry gathered his courage and slowly turned around; his eyes widened behind his glasses. In this head, it seemed Hermione was walking in slow motion towards her old Gryffindor housemates. Her curly brown locks were no more. Instead, replaced by an extremely short haircut with the tiniest amount of brown fringe that sat across forehead. It made her eyes shine with confidence. Her figure was fuller. She had gained some weight back from their time on the run. She looked absolutely lovely. 

“Harry!” she called out.

Harry moved quickly catching her in his arms. “Hermione...I-I’m so happy to see you. You look...lovely.” He looked at her as he moved back. Hermione smiled at him pushing her hand through his hair. 

“And you look the same. I’m so happy to see your glasses aren’t broken either,” she laughed and pulled him into another hug . “I’ve missed you Harry,” she whispered in his ear. He held her tighter taking in her familiar scent;  jasmine. Something that didn’t change. 

“I’ve missed you too...welcome home,  _ love _ ,” he whispered back to her. As they pulled away from each other he watched as a tear fell from her eye. Harry raised his hand and wiped it away keeping his hand on her cheek. Their eyes locked on each other.

“I wish we had a bit longer, Harry. But, I have a few errands to run before tonight's party. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but...I’m going on holiday.”

_ “What the fuck? What do you mean you’re going on a bloody holiday? It’s been a year since I’ve seen you!”  _ Harry caught himself before his thoughts turned into audible words. “That’s great Hermione. I hope you’re not leaving too soon.” He said instead with a pretense of smile on his mouth.

“Hey, Neville, how about you help me gather our things...over there,” said Ginny, pointing her finger in a random direction. 

“I have all my-” Neville stopped himself when Ginny narrowed her eyes. “Yeah, of course. It was nice seeing you Harry, Hermione. I’ll see you later at the party.” Neville walked with Ginny into the large crowd of people still gathered on the platform. 

“Harry?” Hermione called to him. 

“I don’t understand why you have to go away again,” he mumbled. 

“Harry, I don’t  _ have _ to go.” Her words started to soothed him. “I  _ want _ to go. It’s only for a fortnight. My parents are trying to get their affairs in order in Australia and I don’t start work until August. I figure a small trip is in order.”

“I just-” 

“Granger!” Another familiar voice caused Harry to look up. His eyes went directly to the tall wizard with platinum blonde hair and a smirk that needed to be slapped. 

“Coming Draco!” shouted Hermione over the crowd. “Sorry, Harry. We need to go verify our Portkey is in order.” Hermione moved closer and gave Harry a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you tonight, ok!” Harry only nodded in agreement. His throat was dry, he was unable to protest. He physically couldn’t. He could only watch in silence as  _ his _ Hermione walked up to Draco Malfoy and that fucking wanker placed a hand on her lower back as they disappeared into the crowd. Harry looked around the platform to find Ginny. She had to know something. As, he saw Ginny and Neville shrink their trunks. Something stopped him from continuing his trek. A pretty blonde witch hugged Ginny goodbye and kissed Neville on the lips.

“ _ Greengrass, Neville? Malfoy and Hermione? What the fuck? _ ” Harry was starting to breathe faster. His lungs gasping for air as terrible thoughts flashed in his brain. “Ginny?” At the sound of her name the youngest Weasley forced a smile on her face when she caught eyes with him. 

“Hey...everything...ok?” 

“Spill it,” demand Harry. 

“She got it cut over the Easter hols when her parents came to visit. I think it suits her. She does have great cheekbones,” replied Ginny. Harry narrowed his eyes at the witch’s response. 

“Ginny, please?” Ginny took a deep breath and squared her shoulders as she pulled Harry to the side.

“You’re red. Calm down.” Harry took her advice and could feel his breathing returning to normal. “There is nothing to  _ spill _ Harry. If you have questions about a certain witch, then  _ you _ need to address those questions with  _ her _ , not me.”

“Fine, I won’t ask about... _ Malfoy _ .” The sound of the name causing a metallic taste to form in his mouth. “But what do you know about this holiday?” 

“I thought there was no longer an issue with Malfoy. You defended him.” 

“You’re avoiding my question and I don’t have an issue with Malfoy. But that doesn’t mean I want him around.” _Especially_ _ Hermione. _

“It’s just a trip with some friends, Harry. Daphne invited a few of us to visit her family’s château in Normandy.” 

“And what other friends are going? Are you going too?”

“I was invited, but decided to decline the invitation. I wanted to spend time at the Burrow, spend time with George and go look for a flat.” Harry raised a curious eyebrow. 

“You’re moving?”

“Yeah, I think it’s about time,” she smiled at Harry. “Now, back to this. Neville, Daphne, and...Malfoy, will be at the château with Hermione.” Harry felt his heartbeat start to intensify.

“I'm  _ happy _ ; she will have fun.” 

“Really? Could’ve fooled me,” replied Ginny with a roll of her eyes. 

“Harry?” Harry turned his head as Neville approached him with Daphne Greengrass. “I'd like you to meet...my girlfriend, Miss Daphne Greengrass.” Harry noted the large grin that appeared on the witch’s face as she looked at Neville.

“Hello, Miss Greengrass. It’s an honor to finally meet you face-to-face.” Harry offered his hand and Daphne gently shook it. 

“The honor is mine, Mr. Potter. And do call me Daphne.” 

“Thank you, Daphne. Please call me Harry.”

“Alright, Harry it is,” she nodded. “I’m sure you're tired of people telling you this, but...thank you. Thank you for everything you, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley did for our world.”

“Um...I appreciate it.” Harry could feel himself blush from the sincerity of her words. 

“Oh! I have to leave,” said Daphne as she looked towards the clock above their heads. Astoria is waiting and I just wanted to say my goodbyes before heading home. I’ll see all of you tonight at the party. I’m very excited to meet the rest of your family, Ginny.” 

“Thanks, Daphne. See you later.” 

“Until tonight,” said the blonde as she walked off into the crowd.

“I’m going to marry her one day.” The comment made Harry and Ginny turn to face their friend.

“Is that a fact?” asked Ginny with a smile.

“Indeed,” replied Neville. “I’ll see you both tonight.” Neville waved goodbye and headed towards the Apparition point. Harry was truly happy for Neville, but his happiness was completely overshadowed by the weight of jealousy sitting heavily in his chest.


	4. Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Pamela RR!
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I'm sure as hell not profiting from this work.

A pair of silvery gray eyes quietly observed a conversation taking place in the distance. The site ahead of him causing the feeling in Draco’s gut to only intensify as the pair stood extremely close to one another. Their arms were wrapped around each other a bit too long in his opinion for a simple _ hello _. The spark of jealousy grew even more as he watched her run her fingers through the dark locks. Draco closed his eyes to calm himself, he knew things would be different once school was over. They were no longer closed off in their own world at Hogwarts. Only being interrupted by the occasional letter from the outside world. In truth, he owed Potter. He knew it. It was Potter who spoke up for him and his mother during their trials; his and Hermione’s testimonies helping the Wizengamot’s decision not to send him to Azkaban. Still, the view of Hermione and Harry together caused a variety of emotions to course through his body. He tried to explain to himself that they were friends, they have been through so much together, but jealousy won out...like it always did. Draco took a deep breath, he didn’t want to see anymore. Besides, they were going on holiday together, without the savior of the wizarding world. The thought of Hermione, of himself walking through a beautiful vineyard in France brought a smile to his face.

“Granger!” he shouted, his smile turning into a smirk just in time as he caught the eyes of Potter. The narrow slits of green showed clearly through the lens of his wire framed glasses. He knew Potter recognized his voice. The tightening of his jaw and the iron grip he had on Hermione was was a dead give away. 

“Coming Draco!” Hermione shouted over the crowd. Draco felt giddy with excitement when he heard her response; however, the tight hug and kiss she gave Potter easily depleted that feeling. Hermione walked up to him, her beautiful smile causing another set of emotions to play within him._ . _

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you and Potter,” said Draco as he led her towards the Apparition point. Placing his hand on her lower back, enjoying the small amount of contact as they left the platform. 

“It’s alright, I’ll see Harry tonight,” she replied as she stepped in front of him. Draco was glad she couldn’t see the look of disappointment on his face. “Are you sure you don’t want to come tonight?” She turned back around to face him.

“Do you want me to go?” he asked, once again smiling at the petite witch. 

“I wouldn’t have asked you if I didn’t want you to come, Draco.” 

“Sorry, Granger. I’m going to have to pass. To intentionally put myself in a location filled with Weasleys and The Boy Who Lived does not sound appealing what so ever.” Hermione placed her hands on her hips and was about to open her mouth until Draco placed a finger on top of her lips. “It’s for the best, my dearest Bookworm. I’ve made it through the war, a trial and a year of Hogwarts. I’ll like to keep that streak of luck going for as long as possible. Going into a home filled with people who hate me, is pushing it,” he replied with a smirk. Hermione moved his hand away and smiled at her friend.

“Well, when you put it that way, but remember you’ll have friends there. Neville, Ginny, and Daphne do not hate you.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“You didn’t mention yourself,” said Draco as he lifted his hand and brushed the small pieces of fringe that rested on her forehead. Draco watched the light blush rise in her cheeks. He had a habit of making her blush when he touched her. To him it signified that she also felt something for him. Just as he does for her. 

“Y-You know perfectly well, I don’t hate you Draco.”

“So, my luck continues then?”

“If you want to see it that way.” Hermione said, trying to avoid eye contact with the wizard. 

“I do,” he replied as his hand moved lower to stroke her cheek causing her to make eye contact with him. He wanted to place his lips on her lips, wanted to taste the flavor of her lip balm, a scent he had grown to recognize as her own. Minty with something sweet. But now, was definitely not the time. He was aware there were matters to settle. “Come on, Granger. Let’s get this Portkey business settled.” She simply nodded her head and Disapparated.

* * *

Draco fiddled with the the white linen napkin on his lap. His eyes focused on the now warm cup of tea in front of him. He hated moments like this. Like he was a nervous hormonal boy, trying to ask a girl out to Hogsmeade. “My mother would like you to come for tea.” He finally looked up at the witch across from him, her brown eyes gave away everything that was going through her brain. He knew she was setting up a pros and cons list deciding how best to approach this. Over the last year, he had gotten to know Hermione Jean Granger more than he ever thought possible. The once bossy, know-it-all, bushy haired girl was now a grown woman, was now a brilliant, beautiful, and painfully loyal woman. She was exactly what he wanted. He remembered when he first approached her in the Hogwarts library. It had been a couple of weeks after the semester started. 

_ “May I join you?” he whispered to the witch at the table. She raised her head, her eyes wide with surprise. She turned her head to look about the library, then back to him. _

_ “There are plenty of other tables available for use,” she replied, and continued writing on the parchment in front of her. Draco didn’t move from his spot. He had been wanting to speak to her for sometime now. Wanting to apologize for all his wrong doings. Wanting to let her know he was...sorry. That night in Malfoy Manor played in his head causing him to grip the chair in front of him to hide the slight tremble in his hand. The action making her look at him again. “Is there something else I can help you with, Malfoy?” As she focused on him, he could see her eyes lower to his hand. He immediately let go of the chair, dropping it to his side. Her eyes came back to his, the expression on her face changed. He was well aware he still had dark circles under his eyes and he was as thin as the last time she saw him. Which was at his trial where she and Harry spoke for him. He knew she didn’t like him, but maybe, maybe she would be able to see that he was sorry. But apparently, today was not that day. As he turned around to leave, the sound of her voice stopped him. “Hey, Malfoy!” Draco turned around to looked at her. “I’m sorry, I think this Arithmancy assignment is getting to me. It’s been awhile since I’ve actually done school work.” Draco nodded in agreement. “I know we take the class together. Do you think you can look over this for me? I’m having some trouble with this equation.” This time, Draco’s eyes widened with surprise. As he started to pull the chair in front of him out, Hermione pulled out the chair next to her. “Here, let me move my things.” He walked casually around the table and sat down next to her. _

_ “Um, thank you,” he replied. Hermione smiled at him and moved her work for him to look at. They worked next to each other, only speaking when they had a question about the assignment. Draco looked at the clock and noticed that hours had passed since they started working. He started packing his bag, the movement getting her attention. “It’s...It’s getting late. I think it’s time I left.” _

_ “Wow, I didn’t even notice the time,” she said gathering her belongings. Draco started to walk off, but turned around before he could leave their nook. _

_ “Thank you, Granger, for your help. Um...I think we also share Ancient Runes together...would you like to go over the assignments with me tomorrow?” _

_ “That sounds...good. Um...I’ll be here tomorrow after breakfast. Feel free to join me, if you like.” Draco nodded, but didn’t turn to leave. Her brow furrowed in question. _

_ “Happy birthday, Granger,” he said, with a hint of a smile on his lips, then immediately turned on his heel and disappeared between the stacks. _

_ “When does your mother wish to meet me?” _

“I’m sorry, what?” asked Draco, snapping out of his memory. Hermione smiled, placing her hand over his own. 

“Tea. With your mother.” 

“Oh, yes. Preferably, before we leave to France.”

“Draco, are you alright?”

“I’m sorry, Granger. I have a lot of things on my mind. I didn’t mean to zone out on you.” Draco turned his hand in hers, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. 

“I understand. There is a lot going on and I’m not sure if I’m...No, yes-”

“I’m still not clear on your reply, Granger.” Draco tilted his and raised his golden eyebrow. 

“I’ll be happy to have tea with your mother,” replied Hermione with a smile. 

“Are you sure? I know returning to the manor isn’t ideal, but-” 

“Draco. I said, yes.” Draco smiled brightly at her. The lovely shade of pink returned to her cheeks, making his stomach do flips. 

“You should do that more often,” she said.

“Invite you to tea?” he asked jokily. 

“Smile...you prat.” Draco laughed at her quip, once again stroking her delicate hand with his thumb. 

“Thank you. This means so much to me and thank you for everything. I know the school year would have been dreadful without you...and the others. And, of course, this whole Portkey issue. I appreciate you going to the Ministry with me after they declined my first request.” 

“It was no problem Draco. After this year, we could all use a vacation. I was glad I could help,” she replied, getting up from her seat and grabbing her bag. 

“I don’t think I can ever stop telling you thank you.” 

“How about now? No more thank yous,” said Hermione, as they made their way to the cafe’s doors. “Besides, what are friends for?” 

“Right,” he said. As she turned her head and stepped out the door. A dark cloud of disappointment surrounded him. Who knew a particular word could cause such a reaction? _ Friends _.


	5. The Orchard

Harry observed himself in his bedroom mirror, deciding with a huff he didn’t like the shirt he was wearing. He hastily removed it, throwing it on the floor to join an ever growing assembly of other shirts he found just as ghastly. While his trousers only took minutes to decide on, the task of finding a perfect shirt had become relentless. Harry walked back to his wardrobe grunting in frustration. After staring at his vast collection of shirts, he finally closed his eyes and allowed chance to decide for him.

“This will have to do,” he muttered to himself, flustered and rather sweaty from the simple task of selecting a simple article of clothing. As he reached the last button on the nicely fitted chambray shirt, he took one last look at himself finally deciding he was done. He had even tried to tame his hair, but even the use of Sleekeazy’s didn’t do the trick. Wisps of ebony strands still stuck out in every direction. “I bet Malfoy will have perfect hair tonight.” Harry’s own comment struck him off guard. Since when did he give two Knuts about Malfoy? The scene of Malfoy’s hand on Hermione’s lower back came returned to his thoughts. He knew that was the true cause of his irritability. “Stop, Harry,” he chided himself. “This is for Hermione and Ginny and all our other friends. Don’t make it about your feelings, for Merlin's sake!” Harry walked to his nightstand, grabbing his wand and a black velvet box tied with a cream colored ribbon. He had found the perfect graduation gift for Hermione months ago when walking around Muggle London one day. When he saw the piece, he knew she would find it utterly ridiculous, but love it just the same. With one last glance towards the mirror, he took a deep breath, then  Disapparated into the Burrow’s garden.

“Finally! You’re here,” breathed out Ron, as he approached Harry.

“Everything okay, mate?”

“Yeah, just needed a break.”

“From a party that just started? Who are you avoiding?” 

“No one!” Harry tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. “Just...I haven't had to speak with Hermione face to face. I’m not sure what to say to her.” 

“Sorry, I’ve been a total prat and even though you’ve forgiven me about the Howler, I thought it best I tell you in person.” Ron stared at Harry dumbfounded. A few seconds later, he nodded his head in agreement.

“That should do it. Good thinking mate.” Harry shook his head behind his friend’s back as they made their way into the kitchen.

“Harry, dear. Glad to see you!” Harry went directly to the Weasley matriarch, giving her a tight hug.

“Hello, Molly. How are you?” 

“Oh, fine, dear. Just fine,” said Molly cleaning her hands on her apron. Harry could tell Molly seemed a bit out of sorts, at least more than usual from her party planning mood.

“Are you sure, Molly? Is there anything we can help you with?” At this, Ron silently stepped around Harry and left the kitchen to the party. 

“Thanks for asking, Harry. That’s very kind of you, but Arthur will be down soon. Now, go on. Join the others in the drawing room. I have more food heading out so be ready to eat. I even made a treacle tart for you. I know it’s your favorite.”

“Thanks Molly,” replied Harry, entering the drawing room that was filled with familiar faces. The laugher and many conversations filled the room as waves and smiles were sent in his direction. 

“Hello, Harry!”

“Harry!”

“Harry!” 

“Hello!,” shouted Harry above the chatter. His greeting not going to anyone particular as his eyes scanned the room. 

“She’s not here yet.” Harry turned his head to see Ginny standing next to him. She raised her hand, offering him a bottle of butterbeer. “I’m sure she’ll be here soon. Come on, looks like Ron found a distraction.” Harry could see Ron sitting across from Dean Thomas, as he setup a game of Wizard’s Chess.

“Your mum?” Harry asked the younger witch. 

“Yeah, I’m afraid that’s my fault,” said Ginny, while shaking her head. “I told her and Dad that I’m moving out. Seems mum isn't happy about that.”

“And Arthur?” Ginny smiled at the question. 

“He’s insisting he helps me find a suitable flat. Hence why he and mum aren’t talking right now.” 

“Sorry, Gin” 

“Don’t be. I was going to let her know, just not this early in the summer.” 

“Now, you’re-“

“Just going to hear it all summer long.” Ginny looked at the bottle in her hand. “I need another drink. Need a refill yet?” 

“Nope, still good.” Harry raised his bottle indicating it was still full.

“But I’ll take one.” Harry and Ginny turned to the side to see Hermione standing there.

“Where did you come from?” asked Ginny, a surprised expression on her face. 

“I’ve been outside for the last thirty minutes. It seems your father is quite interested in telephones without cords,” said Hermione. “Luckily for me, the phone at my parents’ home still has a cord, so I couldn’t explain in much detail how a cordless phone works.” 

“That’s my queue,” moaned Ginny. “I need to fix this as much as I can. I’ll catch up with you two later. I don’t want dad cornering everyone to avoid mum.” Harry then focused on the witch next to him. 

“I know you just got here, but would you like to join me outside?”

“Lead the way,” she said, happily locking her arm around his. Harry felt warmth from her touch and was excited to spend some time alone with her. 

“But first,” Harry lead Hermione towards a table filled with food and drinks. A mini version of the Hogwarts’ table during meal times. He grabbed her a butterbeer and lead them out the door. They made their way to the orchard in silence, enjoying the warm breeze as it pushed through the trees, sending a sweet scent of apple around them. Hermione stopped, then leaned her back against the truck of a large tree. 

“Ask away, Harry,” she said, taking a drink from her butterbeer and focusing her brown eyes on his. He could tell by the look on her face she was trying the prepare herself, like the many times she had before they were scheduled to take an exam. “I know it’s been a while since I’ve seen you and I’m extremely sorry for that. But with my parents, school, and trying to figure out a career or even where I want to live, everything just happened so quickly.” Harry nodded his head in agreement, but when he opened his mouth to speak, Hermione continued. “I know, trust me, I do. That those things are just excuses. We shared something together that was special and...a bit  _ awkward _ . I'm not sure if I was embarrassed or scared or just didn’t know how to face you. I chose to let all those other things consume me because it was easier. Perhaps, I was tired of fighting whether it be physical or emotional. I just wanted to find my parents and go to school. Read for the sake of learning and for the sake of trying to stay alive and worrying if my friends are going to die. However, you becoming an Auror doesn’t help that one bit! I just…wanted to read  _ fiction _ for Merlin’s sake!” Hermione took a deep breath, then ran her fingers over her tiny strands of hair. “Do you have anything to say?” Harry stared at the witch before him, her monologue also causing him to exhale deeply. Yes, he had a lot to say, but tonight wasn’t the time. He wanted to desperately tell her that, that night was special and that only solidified what he had been feeling for her since her head rested on his shoulder that Christmas Eve in Godric’s Hollow. He loved her and  _ not _ in the way a brother loves a sister or even a friend loves a friend. But he had time. They’re still young and nothing could come between them. 

“So...how did it feel cutting off that nest of yours?” Harry said with a grin. He watched as concern fled her eyes and was replaced by with unleashed tears and a smile. 

“Liberating.” Harry stepped closer to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her arms squeeze his body, the feeling felt right. “Thank you Harry.” He pulled slightly away from her, wiping away a tear that fell down her cheek.

“For what?” 

“For taking it easy on me. I know you have a lot more to say, but-”

“Tonight’s not the night, Hermione. All our friends are waiting for us and we’re here to celebrate.” 

“Yes,” she said with a nod. Harry placed his arm around her shoulders as they made their way back to the party.


End file.
